In recent various electronic apparatuses, products having an image display unit of a touch panel system doubling as an operation input unit have been increasing. The electronic apparatus like this displays a plurality of objects (icons) as software buttons or short cut buttons on the image display unit. In the electronic apparatus, a user selects (performs touch operation) any icon with a finger, a pen or the like. The electronic apparatus detects a touch operation of the user, and thereby performs a specific function corresponding to the relevant icon, or displays a screen for detailed setting of the relevant specific function.
In the electronic apparatus as described above, from the viewpoint of improving the operability of a user, there may be a case to customize display positions of icons by changing the arrangement of a plurality of displayed icons, so that a user can easily use the apparatus. As ones which have dealt with such a need, electronic apparatuses are known in which a user touches an icon on the display unit, to perform a drag and drop operation, and thereby can move the icon.
However, in the above-described electronic apparatus, when a user is inexperienced in a touch operation of drag and drop, and depending on the state of a hand of a user and the apparatus, and so on, there may be a case that a user cannot perform an operation for moving an icon to a desired position. For example, when the crimp sensitivity in the display screen decreases in the middle of a moving operation of an icon by a user, the electronic apparatus judges that the touch operation by the user is interrupted, and thereby determines the display position of the icon against the user's will, irrespective of being in the middle of the icon moving operation.